Miedos
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: El amor asusta, más aún cuando parece imposible, aunque no lo fuere. ONE-SHOT.


Nada me pertenece, solo la idea. Todo lo demás es de JK.

* * *

¿Qué importaba que él le llevara veinte años de diferencia? ¿Qué importaba lo que dijera el resto del mundo, si los que ellos más amaban eran felices viendolos juntos? ¿Qué importaba que su 'pequeño problema peludo' interfiriera una vez al mes, si el resto de los días él era él? Le había costado hacerle entender eso, claro. Pero ya era parte del pasado.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan reacio en un principio? ¿Cómo pudo negarle a su corazón que ella, y solo ella lo hacía féliz? ¿Cómo pudo creer que no era digno de ella? ¿Cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo? ¿Cómo pudo vivir?

Una Hermione Granger de 25 años y un Remus Lupin de 45 estaban sentados frente a un hogar a leñas en una pequeña casa que, con cierto esfuerzo, había logrado comprar. Era pequeña, sí, pero ese era su lugar en el mundo donde sentían que nada malo iba a pasarles, donde día a día vivían su hermosa historia de amor, que había nacido varios años atrás, luego de la derrota de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado a manos de Harry Potter.

_No había sido fácil, no, no. La muerte se había llevado a muchos de los que ellos conocían, y no había sido sencillo superarlo. Pero allí estaba el amor para darle una caricia al alma de ambos._  
_Fue un día de primavera, que Hermione sintió una sensación muy extraña en su estómago cuando miró a los ojos a su ex - profesor. Siempre había sentido admiración por él, desde sus jovenes 13 años en que lo conoció, y lo había visto infinitas veces a los ojos, pero jamás como ese día en que millones de mariposas empezaron a aletear todas juntas y al mismo tiempo. Se negó a creer que esa sensación era… no, definitivamente no podía ser ¿Amor? ¿Hermione Granger enamorada del dulce Merodeador? ¿Cuándo, cómo, por qué?._

_La noche en que ella le dijo todo lo que sentía, tal vez ayudada por un poco de alcohol, él sintió que su corazón iba a salirsele del pecho. Hacía muchos meses que había dejado de verla como aquella niña que fue. Ahora era un mujer que pensaba y sentía como tal. Pero él era viejo, aunque en ese momento se sentía de 15. Y se lo dijo. Le dijo que podía ser su padre, que su mejor amigo era el padrino de Harry, que había sido su profesor, que era hombre-lobo, que era peligroso y que no tenía nada para darle, pero no pudo seguir dando excusas sin sentido porque fue en ese preciso momento que los labios de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso que fue sin dudas, el más cálido, tierno, y maravilloso de su vida. No dudó en responderle, tal vez queriendo olvidarse por un momento del mundo, o tal vez porque su corazón así lo quería._

_Sentándose en sus rodillas, ella subió su mano hasta el rostro de aquél hombre que le quitaba el sueño, y profundizó el beso. Sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, y su corazón latió con más fuerza._

_Se separó. Tuvo que hacerlo. Una parte de él bailaba de alegría y queria continuar el beso y seguir hasta donde el destino quisiese, pero la otra, la que casi siempre ganaba, le decía que aquello era incorrecto, que era una basura por besar a una chiquilla de 20 años cuando él tenía 40, que los Weasley, Sirius y Harry lo iban a tildar de pervertido, y tendrían razón si no lo querían más en sus vidas ni muchos menos en la de la bella castaña. Él era un maldito licántropo que no merecía el amor ni de una mascota._

_Intentó por todos los medios hacerle ver cuan equivocado estaba, hasta con lágrimas en los ojos diciendole que él era perfecto para ella, que lo amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo. Que no quería a alguien ni más joven, ni más viejo, ni más flaco ni más gordo, ella lo quería a EL. Lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más amor y él volvió a corresponderle. Era obvio que sentía lo mismo, ¿Entonces porque diablos la rechazaba con esas palabras vacías y carentes de argumento?. Sintió que él volvía a alejarse, pero esta vez no lo dejó. Ella era Hermione Granger, la misma que había vivido más en 20 años que alguien en 50. Ella estuvo con Harry en el duro camino de conseguir esos malditos Horrocruxes. Ella estuvo bajo el poder de la malévola Bellatrix. Ella había peleado con mortífagos defendiendo lo que creía justo aún a costa de su propia vida. Y era ella misma la que iba a luchar hasta el final para conseguir al amor de su vida._

_Esos labios, esa dulzura eran su perdición. Diablos, quería alejarse, necesitaba hacerlo antes que sus deseos decidieran por él. Quiso hacerlo, realmente lo intentó, pero parecía estar bajo algun maleficio que se lo impedía. Sus manos, delicadamente se deslizaron bajo la camisa de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, suave, perfecta, como ella en su totalidad. Comenzó a besar su cuello, con ternura como algo frágil que al menor contacto se pudiera romper._

_Cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó a su habitación, ella sintió que había ganado la batalla. No se había equivocado al creer que Remus era el hombre más dulce y maravilloso del mundo. Definitivamente lo era, y siempre lo supo. De lo último que tuvo conciencia ella antes de perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio a causa del hermoso momento que estaba viviendo, era que la mirada que le devolvía él, era la más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Amaba esos ojos color miel, esa mirada dorada que la había enamorado._

_Hacer el amor con ella, no tuvo punto de comparación con nada que hubiese vivido con anterioridad. Ahí estaba a su lado, dormida, tan linda, tan perfecta, tan suya. Porque Hermione era suya, y no dejaría que nadie dijera lo contario. Eso lo asustó, hablando como si ella fuera un objeto que era de su propiedad, y otra vez su lado que odiaba salió a flote. ¿Qué haría ella cada mes, cuado él tuviera que transformarse? ¿Cuánto iba a soportarlo? El no tenía trabajo, era pobre y dificilmente aquello cambiase. Decidió atesorar la noche anterior como la más innolvidable de su vida y marcharse. Ella merecía algo mejor._

_Cuatro meses habían pasado de aquella noche, y nada era lo mismo. Todos lo notaban, Hermione no era la misma desde la partida de Remus. Nadie decía nada, pero Harry y especialmente Sirius, sabían que ella no estaba así solo "porque estaba preocupada por él", como solía decir. Comía porque la obligaban y vivía porque su corazón asi lo quería, pero si hubiese dependido de ella…_

_Una tormentosa noche, un 'crack' resonó por todo Grimmuald Place. Había sido un idiota, un verdadero idiota, solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para remediarlo. La vio en la cocina, dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y una taza de té a medio tomar a su lado. Le acarició el pelo y ella parpadeó, todavía confundida._

_No, no era un sueño ni una mala jugada de su imaginación. Ahí estaba él, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y su dulce mirada. Esa mirada que tanto extrañaba y amaba. Se levantó de un salto y lo besó. No necesitaba explicaciones, no quería saber porque se había ido, no le importaba. Sabía que había vuelto y eso era lo más importante._

_Esta vez no iba a dejar que ese maldito lado que odiaba le ganara, bastante había perdido por su culpa. Pero no más. Estaba cansado de sufrir, de sentirse un perdedor. Estaba seguro, convencido que ella era su otra mitad. Sabía que ella iba a ayudarlo en cada luna llena, que lo apoyaría. El ya sabía que ella lo amaba ¿No era eso acaso lo más importante? Claro que lo era. No quería pensar más. Se dedicó a besarla como ella lo hacía, sabiendo que ahora si, no iba a dejarla nunca._

- ¿Qué estás pensando? - preguntó Remus dandole un beso cerca de su oreja.

- En que soy féliz, muy féliz- respondió ella inclinando un poco la cabeza para que ese beso se deslizara por su cuello.

- ¿Si?, ¿Y yo tengo algo que ver, señora Lupin?

- Obvio. Tú y mi panza que día a día crece más.

Remus sonrió, hacía cinco años y siete meses que su _'otro lado'_ no lo molestaba.


End file.
